Family secrets
by BeckiWriter
Summary: Gwaine is out for the truth about Merlin's Father. And somehow the other Knights get roped in, too.
1. Flashback

**MERLIN: Right. What is it with you and nobles?**

**GWAINE: Oh, nothing. My father was a knight in Caerleon's army. He died in battle, leaving my mother penniless. And when she went to the King for help, he turned her away.**

**MERLIN: You didn't know him?**

**GWAINE:Just some stories I've been told.**

**MERLIN: Yeah, I know how that feels.**

Gwaine could still remember that day, well, at least as much as he could remember whilst being drunk. He could remember the pain in Merlin's eyes, the self-loathing. And that was what surprised him. Self-loathing? Why? Well, he was going to find out. And soon.

He walked quickly down the castle corridors, to absorbed in his thought to notice who else was in the corridor until he collided with a mountain of flesh and muscle.

"Oh, hey, Pearce," Gwaine said, pulling back and looking up into the face of his fellow knight.

"Hello, Gwaine," Percival replied, " Anyway, what's up?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well- firstly, you're sober, and secondly, I'm not exactly easy to miss"

Inwardly, Gwaine winced. He didn't like lying to his friend- but...well, Merlin was a greater friend than any of the knights. "Yeah,well..."

"Well what?" Percival asked "What're you hiding this time? Have you kissed the innkeeper's daughter again, even after he threatened you?"

"No!" Gwaine replied hotly

"Hey... have you begun the prank war again? Even after everything Arthur said to us? Oh, come on Gwaine!"

The speech astounded Gwaine, who had never heard his friend say so much before. And suddenly a thought came to him. Percy may be not be a big speaker, but it was almost impossible to keep anything from him if he really wanted to get it out of you.

"It's Merlin," he admitted, " He said some thing to me about his father, but then he suddenly changed the conversation. I want to know what he's hiding. Will you help?"


	2. Day off

AN: I love you all! Really! This is my first ever fanfiction, but I got 6 Reviews, 7 Followers and 22 people put me as a favourite in the first 24 hours alone! And the funny thing? I signed up and made the story out of sheer boredom. Oh, well. I'll just have to continue. Can't keep my fan's waiting (Oh,I never thought I'd say that!)

LOOK

!October Stats: For the month of 2012-10, there have been a total of **439 Views** and **417 Visitors** to story: **Family secrets**. All dates shown are in Pacific Standard Time (GMT -8).

Chapter 2

Merlin walked along the corridor, humming absent- mindedly to himself. It was a song Kilgharah had sang to him last night when they had met. He couldn't understand all the words but from what he did understand, it was about friendship, loyalty and trust.

He was in a good mood today. The sun was shining, Arthur was safe, no annoyed sorcerers were raging war on Camelot, and his dragon had told him he was doing a good job!

In fact,he was in such a good mood, he didn't notice the figure sneaking up behind him until it was too late.

"Heya, mate!" Gwaine said cheerfully, putting his arm around Merlin's shoulders.

"What?" Merlin asked warily

"What do ya mean, 'what'?"

"What have you done?"

"Oh, come on! Can't I just greet my friend out of happiness that I've seen him and not because of needing his help to get him out of a pickle?"

"Well," Merlin replied, shrugging off Gwaine's arm "You could-"Gwaine brightened considerably "-But then you wouldn't be you." Gwaine's face fell.

"Oh, alright. The princess wants me to tell you to take the day off."

"What?! Is he enchated again?"

"Again? I've not heard that one before."

"Arthur was enchanted and started acting nice to me, so I caught him and knocked him out before poisoning him so the spirit would leave and then giving him the antidote just in time."

"Cool!"

"Anyway, he's not enchanted?"

"No."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay!" Merlin immediately dropped the basket he was carrying and then ran down the corridor. Gwaine grinned to see Merlin in such a good mood. Then he turned around, picked up the basket of clean laundry Merlin had dropped, and went to explain to theprincess why he hadtold his manservent he could have the day off.


	3. Shocks all around

**AN: hello again! Thanks to all my viewers (over 1,670), my followers (56) and favourites (20). I really just started this out as a joke, but with all the positive reports, I decided I might as well continue it. I am also contemplating a sequel *shocked murmurs, starts to blush***

**This is my updated version of this chapter, as I accidentally missed out a bit of dialogue next chapter, and my friend sister called me up on that (thanks for that, you know who you are!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin ... yet *evil laugh*- just kidding *ahem***

Shocks and decisions

A solitary man stood at the edge of the training fields, shielding his eyes from the glare of the sun. as he stood motionless, his eyes tracked a two figures. Leon smiled to himself as he watched Elyan and Lancelot, two of the most devout men he knew, spar.

Gwaine was absent- as usual. Percival was also absent, but then again, he did like to sleep in. No doubt Arthur was just being woken up by Merlin now. Everyone knew the less- than- gentle ways Merlin had of waking his master (mostly he pulled back the curtains, shouted a ridiculous comment at Arthur to fully wake him and then started chattering away to him whilst serving him his breakfast and picking out some clothes for Arthur for the day.)

Just then, his attention was caught as Elyan quickly moved forward and, with a deft flick of of his unarmed Lancelot. Striding forward across the springy grass, morning dew clinging to his feet and soaking through his boots, he clapped Elyan on the back, hen decided to go inside where it was definitely warmer. Laughing and bantering with one- another, the Knights moved over the fields and towards the courtyard of the castle. Just as they reached it, a figure flew out of it and bumped into Lancelot, sending them both sprawling.

The figure gave such a comical grunt of both surprise and exasperation that it could only be one person. Laughing, Leon reached out his hand to help Merlin to his feet as Elyan extended the same courtesy to Lancelot as well.

Merlin accepted his friend's helping hand with a grin, bouncing energetically on the balls of his feet as soon as he was righted once more.

"Hi Leo, Elyan, Lancelot." Merlin said, that same goofy grin they had all grown to love on his face.

"Good to see you, Merlin. But aren't you supposed to be serving Arthur?" Leon inquired

"No- he's given me the day off!"

"Really?" Lancelot sounded shocked. And with good reason, too. Arthur_ NEVER_ gave Merlin the day off- only if they were recovering from an attack, or if Merlin was on the brink of death."

"Yep!" Merlin practically squealed in excitement "Anyway, see you soon!" Merlin then ran off, leaving the knights in the courtyard.

They stood in silence for a while, trying to figure out what was up. Finally, Elyan broke the silence.

" I think we better go see Arthur. "


	4. Morning, princess

**Morning Princess**

**Thanks to my big reviewers Cooper101 and Sherlockreader. **

**Big thanks to Tomcat941 for all the pointers, too- my longest review yet!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing and get nothing but a sadistic pleasure from putting my characters in strange/embarrassing situations.**

**Enjoy!**

MORNING, PRINCESS!

Arthur POV

Arthur was used to rude awakenings- he had Merlin for a manservant, after all- but those usually consisted of his bumbling, useless servant throwing open the curtains, letting the early- morning sunlight flood into the room before shouting out one of his ridiculous phrases such as "Rise and Shine" or, "Wake up, lazy daisy!"

His Royal Highness (or Prattness, as Merlin called him) was not, however, used to being awoken by having Gwaine leaning over him in semi- darkness shouting, "Boo!" Arthur shot up-right, narrowly avoiding crashing his fore-head into Gwaine's, and looked around the room.

The curtains were still drawn, cutting out the morning light. His table was bare, devoid of his breakfast, and a large basket of clean clothes was placed at the foot of his breath. His fireplace was empty except a pile of gray ashes, stirring gently in the light draught.

Suddenly, a fear gripped him, freezing his lungs and stopping his heart. He looked to Gwaine's side, where there seemed to be a void that should be filled by the familiar figure and endless chatter of both his servant and best friend. Yes- friend. Funny, wasn't it, how it was only in moments of true danger that he admitted to being that close with his manservant. Oh, the irony of life.

"Where's Merlin?"

"He's got the day off."

"No, he hasn't."

"Yes, he has. At least, he has now I've given him the day off."

"What?!"

LANCELOT'S POV


	5. Meeting at Dawn

LANCELOT POV

Lancelot was used to strange things happening in Camelot. He was used to having whispered conversations with Merlin in the middle of the night due to some magical beast or vengeful half- sister attacking (or at least, planning to attack) the great city. He was used to stroppy nobles and uptight royals.

He was not, however, used to walking down the corridor to the rooms of the Crown Prince of Camelot just in time to hear him yell, "WHAT?!" followed by the thud of something hitting a wall. Just after that he heard the unmistakable drawl of Gwaine saying, "Oh, c'mon. Hear me out, Princess!"

Lancelot winced. Only Merlin got away with insulting Arthr in the mornings when he was in any kind of bad mood, escpecially when he was in a particularly bad one. Gwaine soon realised that, as there was the sound of a tud followed by, "Ouch!"

Lancelot opened the door to Arthur's chambers just in time to see Arthur looking at hs sword and reaching out for it, only for Gwaine to realise what he was trying to do and snatch the sword before waving it in front of Arthur's face, saying,"Nuh, huh. No you do-on't."

"What the hell are you doing?" Arthur demanded. "Have you lost your mind?"

Just then, he noticed Leon, Lancelot and Elyan standing in the doorway.

"What are you doing here?" Arthur practically shouted at them.

"We were just wondering why Merlin had the day off, sire." Leon spoke up, quite bravely Lancelot thought.

"Ask him." Arthur growled, glaring at Gwaine.

"What?" Lancelot asked, perplexed.

"Ask him," Arthur repeated, "Gwaine's the one who told Merlin he had the day off."

"Relax, princess, I've got a good reason for doing so." Gwaine seemed perfectly at ease, leaning back against the table, sword still in hand.

"Oh, really?"

"Yep."

"Well, would you care to enlighten us?"

"Has Merlin ever talked to any of you about his father?"

The question took Lancelot by suprise, and a cold feeling of dread settled in his stomach.

"No." Arthur's voice brought Lancelot out of his broooding, and he quicklyshook his head when Gwaine looked his way. Well, it was true. Merlin never had told him about his father, but he was obviouslty a sorcerer. Where else would Merlin get his magic from?

"Well, years ago, when I first came to Camelot, you remember i got really drunk?"

"Yes, and I got the tab."

"Well, when Merlin helped me back to his room, we started talking, and ended up telling each other about our families. Merlin told me that his father had once been a noble, but that Uther had convicted him of being a traitor, and banished him. Merlin said he met his father only once. The way he looked, talking aout him. It was as if he blamed himself for something. I want to know what. And I need your help. "

It was silent when Gwaine had finished. Of all the things Lancelot had expected, this was not one of them. In a corner of his mind, he thought that Gwaine was much more obserational than people gave him credit for.

He himself had never asked Merlin about his father- and Merlin had never brought the subject up, or even mentioned his father, even in passing. He cursed himself for not asking- for not even wondering. What had Merlingone through?

He was pulled once more from his wonderings from Arthur. The prince gave a strangled yell, making all of the Knights turn to him.

"No... it can't be..." Arthur muttred, seemingly talking to himself.

"What?" Gwaine ased the Prince, confusion and curiosity warring for dominance across his face.

"Merlin... his father... you say he was a noble,but my Father banshed him?"

Gwaine nodded.

"And that Merlin met him only once?"

Another nod.

"Well, when the Great Dragon was freed and attacked Camelot, Merlin and myself set out to find the Last Dragonlord, Balinor. He usedtobe a noble before the Great Purge, and Merlin met him for only a few hours before he died. I remember that Merlin was quiet the whole journey there, and was especially distraught when Balinor died. Then, when I was fighting the Great Dragon, I was knocked unconcious and, when I woke up, Merlin told me I had struck it a mortal blow."

"Wait..."Lancelot's voice sounded hesitant, even in his own ears. "You think that Merlin is Balinor's son? But that would make him..."

"A Dragonlord." Arthur finished for him.

"I can't believe it," Leon spoke up for the first time since entering the room, "Merlin does not seem that powerful. And also, if he truly is the last Dragonlord, would he have not told the Great dragon to attack CAmelot fot what Uther had done to his father?"

"What do you mean, 'What Uther had done to his father'? What did Uther do to Balinor?" Elyan asked, confused.

"Uther told Balinor that he wanted to make peace with the Great Dragon, as he was the last of his ind. Uther then had Balinor call it here, to Camelot. However, Uther had tricked Balinor. He trapped the Great Dragon, and chained it up in a cave under the castle, before trying to kill Balinor. Somehow, though, Balinor escaped and fled to a small village on the border of Cenred's Kingdom. Uther was so desperate to kill the ladt Dragonlord, however, that he sent Knights to the village. Balinor escaped once more, and was never heard of again, save rumurs and speculations."

There was complete silence once Leon had finished the tale. On one hand, Balior was a Dragonlord, but on the other the actions Uther had taken to kill Balinor and trap the Great Dragon were cowardly, and weak. Each of the men in the room were secretly pittying Bainor, and by extention, Merlin- if Balinor was his father, that was.

Gwaine broke the silence. "Well, there's only one way to find out if Balinor is Merlin's father."

"What?" Lancelot asked, thinking fast. If he told Merlin what the others were planning, his friend may be avle to keep this a secret.

"Trick it out of him."

**A/N: I have a goodidea ofwhat Iwill be doing next chapter, but ideas will be welcome as I only have a scketchy outline so far. Hint, hint! Please Review!**

_**BeckiWriter xx**_


	6. Conversations

**A/N: I am s****_ooo_**** sorry about the wait for this chapter. It was a mixture of illness, mad last- minute party plans and writers block, accompanied by a performance at The Royal Albert Hall with Huddersfield Fusion also, this week, all the teachers seem to have made a plan to give me as much homework as possible, and my sister has made one to hog the laptop all hours of the day, and then my PC has no internet access and is about 100 years old.**

**Anyway, I'll stop rambling on about my life right now, and give you the next !**

Over the next few days, the Knights of The Round Table and King Arthur tried every way they could think of to trick Merlin into confessing about his father.

Arthur told Merlin he needed his father's name for court records- Merlintold him to make one up.

Leon got him into a conversation about family- Merlin somehow changed the subject.

Elyan asked Merlin about his own father- Merlin told him to ask Gwen.

Percival remenisced about his home village and family- Merlin asked non-stop questions.

Gwaine tried to get Merlin drunk- Merlin refused to even stand outside the tavern.

And Lancelot? Lancelot asked him about his father and warned him of the other's plot- Merlin thsnked him and thought of ways to distract the others.

Almost a week passed before all six of them met up once more, reporting back on their faliures. It seemed as if the masquerade was pointless- at least, untill one night soon after.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The night was dark, and the air was just beginning to show signs of a november chill. Five men left the tavern, swaying back and forth. Just then, they heard voices in a nearby alleyway. curiously, they crept closer.

"...Hopefully they'll give up soon." Lancelot'svoice was hushed.

"I hope so too, but I doubt it." Came Merlin's reply.

Now thouroghly non-plussed, Arthur and the Knights crept closer.

"We can only hope. If they knew about your father, you would have to flee."

"Yes, but only as far as a town a few days away. You know I can never truly leave."

"If Arthur and the others knew what you had done for them..."

"I'd be dead."

"Do you really believe that?"

"I honestly don't know. On one hand, I want them to know so badly it feels like it's tearing me up inside, but on the other, I can'thelp but fear there reactions."

"I stand bu what I said before. You truly are the bravest of us all and they don't even know it."

"They can't. Not yet."

"Then when? For all you lnow, this could be the right moment!"

"No- it isn't. I can feel it. I don't know when it will be, but I know it's not yet. I just have to wait for it."

"I don't know how you canput up withwaiting for so long."

"I've had plentyof practise, believe me."

" I do- you know I do."

"I know."

"It's getting darker. We should go."

"Alright. See you tommorow."

Shortly after, there was footsteps, then two shadows passed across the road.

Arthur and the Knights turned to look at eachother, with varying levels of confusion and disbelief playing across their faces.


	7. WRITERS BLOCK!

To all my dear Readers,

I am dearly sorry, but I have recently come down with a bad case of writersblock and am unable even to write school assignments.

For this reason, all of my fics will be put on hold.

I think that in order to overcome this, I will have to write outside of my comfort- zone, and so you may see a new story for Harry Potter or completely AU Merlin come out.

All reviews are welcome, and I thank you for your concern.

If you wantto, you can also help me by reading my other fics and suggesting plot lines or other such things.

Very Sorry,

BeckiWriter :(


End file.
